Jaybird Speed Racer The Next Generation
by peaceANDloveANDhappiness
Summary: some one from X's past it back and he doesn't know what to do Way better than it sounds. Please read. I know everybody says that but i really do like my story and i hope you do to REVIEW! REVIEW! and REVIEW! If you review i try to get to it faster
1. From the Past

**Ok here is my 3****rd**** fanfiction and my first Speed Racer Story. I don't own Speed Racer. I do own Jay and Tristan. I would love for everyone to read this and REVIEW so please do. I will love you forever. I have been looking for a story like this or one where they have a sister. If you write one tell me I will read it. If you have any stories you want me to read I will. And if you people REVIEW I will write more as soon as possible.**

**So REVIEW**

**Love:**

**peaceANDloveANDhappiness**

It was a hot summer day in July and Speed and Trixie Racer were out side with their best friends Ethan and Ava Love.

"We are never going to get those kids to come in tonight" laughed Ava

Everyone laughed and looked over where the kids were playing.

There in the driveway set 4 year old X Racer and 2 year old Jay Love playing with what else race cars

"I can't believe I can't get my own daughter to play with dolls. All she wants to play with is race cars" Laughed Ava.

"You know you don't mind" laughed Ethan "You spent you life at the race track wishing you dad would let you race with everyone."

"If she asked to race are you going to let her" ask Trixie?

"Ya" said Ava "I'm going to hate it but I will let her because I know what it was like to not get to and I don't want to do that to her."

"She has already asked to race" laughed Ethan

"So has X" laughed Speed

"I can't wait for that day when they have to race each other" laughed Trixie.

Everyone laughed at that thought.

(Over to X and Jay)

"I don't want to play race cars with you anymore. You always win" said a pouting Jay.

"Don't be a sore loser Jay" said X

"I am not being a sore loser" yelled Jay stomping her foot

"I know "said a now excited Jay "I am going to go swing"

"Ok" said X

Jay ran to the swing set as fast as her little legs would carry her and hopped on the swing. She pumped and pumped her leg but she could get the swing to move. X saw this and went over to her and started pushing her.

"Thanks X" said Jay

"X" said Jay "do you thing we will be friends forever."

"Well Ya" said X

"Even when we have to race each other" ask Jay

"Yes" said X "Even when we have to race each other"

"Promise" said Jay

"Promise" said X

Jay looked back and X and smiled at him

(Back to the adults)

"Awww!" said Trixie and Ava

"That is just the sweets thing" said Ava

"I bet they will get together when they grow up" said Trixie

"Now you two" said Speed "Don't go planning their futures just yet"

"Ya" said Ethan "But if that does happen you know I am going to have to kill X"

Everyone laughed…

X Racer woke up to his alarm clock going off at 7:15 in the morning. He was thinking about his dream. He hadn't had a dream about Jay in a long time. X was mad at her because she got to leave with their parents when they went into hiding. X knew it wasn't her fault but he wish he had got to go too.

Why would he be having a dream about Jay now? The best guess was it was because the anniversary of the day they all disappeared was coming up next week. God how X hated that day. This year at least he had someone to go through it with. His new brother Speed.

He got up and got ready for school. Then he went down to the dinning hall to eat breakfast and meet his girl friend Annalise.

"Hey X" yell Annalise "Where have you been? We have been waiting for hours."

"Sorry I woke up late." Said X

"Hey X did you hear we are supposed to be getting a new boy and girl today" said Annalise.

"Ya" said Jared "Everyone is talking about it"

"She is supposed to be a really good racer." Said Jesse

"We don't have anything to worry about" said Annalise "X and I are the schools best racers"

"Right X" said Annalise

X said nothing

"Right X" yelled Annalise

"Right" said X "Sorry Annalise I spaced out I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Whatever "said Annalise "Let's get to class before we are late."

As they walked to class X thought about how his and Annalisa's relationship hasn't been very good lately.

They walked into Mrs. Winn's class. X caught sight of Speed and his friends Connor and Lucy.

"Hey Speed" said X

"Hey X" said Speed "Did you hear about the two new kids"

"Who hasn't" said Annalise

"Annalise" said Lucy "Do I hear a hit of jealousy?"

"No" said Annalise "This girl has nothing on me"

"Did you hear the guy is supposed to be a genius too." Said Connor

"Ok class" said Mrs. Winn

They had to have her class inside today because it was raining. They had been in class for about 45 min when there was a knock at the door.

Everyone look at the door. Then in walks Spritle with two other kids. The boy had black hair with and blue eyes. He was wearing black pants and a yellow band t-shirt with black converse. This girl had long brown hair with blond highlights. She was wearing a black and yellow Boho Peasant Dress. (look at wet seal online to see it). That wasn't what startled X. It was her eyes. They were dark brown and looked like they were looking at X. He knew those eyes and he felt his fist clench.

"Everyone I would like you to meet your two new classmates" said Spritle "This is Tristan Iver" he said pointing to the boy "and this is Jay Love"

Everything started happening at once.

"Jay Love"

"The Jay Love"

"I thought she went into hiding"

X felt everyone's eyes going between him and Jay.

"Welcome Tristan and Jay" said Mrs. Winn

"Thank You Mrs. Winn" said Spritle "Tristan you stay here in class and while I have a talk with Jay. X you should probably come too. Speed come and see me after class."

X looked around at everyone as he was getting up. Annalise looked so mad.

I went over to them and walked out the door. We hadn't made it out of the door yet when Mrs. Winn called out.

"Jay" yelled Mrs. Winn

"Yes" she said

"Tomorrow have your car out at the track so we can see what you can do." Said Winn

"Ok" she said smiling

We walk down the halls in complete silence. The only thing you could hear was our feet on the floor. When we finally got to Spritle's office nothing had been spoken.

"I think you too need to talk alone. When Speed gets here we will all talk." Said Spritle then he left

It had been several minutes and neither one of us was talking. I wouldn't even look at her.

"Look at me" she yelled

I jumped but I did look at her. I couldn't help it. As I looked into her dark brown eyes I realized how much I missed her. I knew it wasn't her fault that they took her with them. I could see tears in her eyes.

"God Jay" I said wrapping my arms around her "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too X" she said hugging me back

"X when did you get so big" she said laughing

We set there for a while just hugging each other. That's how we were when Spritle and Speed came in

"Well I see you too are ok now" said Spritle

"I don't think were are prefect but were getting there" said Jay

"Ok" said Speed "Can someone please tell me what is going on"

"Speed your parents were best friends with Jay's parents. Ethan and Ava Love were there names. When you mom and dad went into hiding Ethan and Ava went with them. They took Jay with them and we haven't heard from them since. About a week ago I get a call asking if I would take Jay and Tristan into the Academy. Someone I can only guess was your father. I said yes and here we are now." Said Spritle.

"So you know where are parents are" asked Speed?

"Yes" said Jay

"Where" yelled Speed and X

"I can't tell you that." She said "I want to but I was told not to. I can tell you that your parents miss you two so much. Also they aren't planning to stay in hiding to much longer. When they come out of hiding I promise you guys will be the first to know but until then I can't tell you anything else."

"Why" asked X

"What do you mean" asked Jay

"Why did they go into hiding. Why did they leave me" asked X

"I don't know that X" said Jay

"Why you and not me. Why did I have to live with out my parent while you got to spend you life with them. Why did I have to suffer?" ask X

SLAP

"Don't you dare tell me you had it worst off. First, you parents left you here because they thought it was safer for you. I don't know why they left you and not me but they did. My life has been just as hard. You got everything you wanted in life while had to work my ass off to get anything. Life was perfect just because I had my parents with me. We moved around so much that I didn't have any friends besides Tristan for more than a year. I went to a new school every year. I could have any of the friends I did have over because they might recognize my parents. I could race because some might find out. I have had it just as bad as you X and I have to watch you parent suffer through leaving you and missing you everyday and watch them live with not knowing there oldest son and not even getting a chance to know there second son."

"I'm sorry Jay." Said X rubbing his face where she hit him. "I didn't mean those things. I am just upset and sad and confused."

"I know" said Jay "I'm sorry I slap you"

They hugged

"I don't every want to lose you again Jay." Said X

"You want" said Jay "I am here to stay"

"Promise" ask X

"Promise" said Jay

"Ok guys it lunch time now why don't you meet up with everybody" said Spritle

"Ya" said X "I am sure everyone has heard how Jay Love is back."

"Great" said Jay "I can't wait"

"Come on" said X "It want be that bad. I will stay with you the whole time."

Speed, X, and Jay all went to the lunch room

"Jaybird over here" yelled Tristan

They got lunch and walk to where Tristan was sitting with Connor and Lucy.

"X baby over here" said Annalise

"X baby" laughed Jay "who is she"

"My girlfriend Annalise" said X "Annalise come sit over here so everyone can meet Jay"

Annalise, Jared, and Jesse came over

"Annalise this is Jay and Jay this is my girlfriend Annalise" said X

"Nice to meet you" said Jay

"You know I find it weird how you come back the week before the anniversary of the day." Said Annalise with a smug look.

"What anniversary" asked Jay

"Like you don't know" said Annalise

"Cut it out Annalise" said X "the anniversary of when you all went into hiding."

"Wow" said Jay "It's been so long"

"Great" said Jay "They are going to bring out those old picture of us when we were little"

"Yep" said X

"That's so embarrassing" said Jay

"I know I have lived with it since then it doesn't get any better. They always seemed to find new ones." Said X

"That sounds fun" said Speed

"That one thing you should be glad to be missing" said X

"So Jay you going to race for us tomorrow" said Annalise "Are you any good?"

"Is she any good" laughed Tristan "She was trained by the best. She is a great racer. Her car is a great car too."

"I bet your only good for people you have raced" said Annalise "Here me and X and I guess Speed are the best. Do you think you can handle that."

"I know I can" Laughed Jay "Speed and my dad trained me. I guess you will find out tomorrow"

**Ok! So there was my first Speed Racer Fanfiction. Tell me if you like. If you review I write more. So everyone REVIEW. I would love it. Also tell me about any of your stories you want me to read. I will have a look."**

**REVIEW**

**LOVE:**

**peaceANDloveANDhappiness**


	2. The Jaybrid

**Ok here is my 3****rd**** fanfiction and my first Speed Racer Story. I don't own Speed Racer. I do own Jay and Tristan. I would love for everyone to read this and REVIEW so please do. I will love you forever. I have been looking for a story like this or one where they have a sister. If you write one tell me I will read it. If you have any stories you want me to read I will. And if you people REVIEW I will write more as soon as possible.**

**So REVIEW**

**Love:**

**peaceANDloveANDhappiness**

X woke up the next morning very happy. At first he didn't know why but then he thought back to yesterday. Jay was back and today he was going to see her race. The only time he had ever seen her behind the wheel of a car was when they were really little right before they all went into hiding.

_Flashback_

"Come on dad you can't let them beat us." Yelled a 5 year old X

It was Jay's birthday. They had just had a party and she was so excited because now she was 3 years old. Ethan and Speed had built her a safe little race car. Just like the one they had built for X on his 3rd birthday. It was named the Jaybird while X's was named the Shooting Star after his uncle's car. Jay's car was black and yellow. When we got home she had wanted to race it but our dad said it wasn't finished yet. They said they would finish in the morning. Jay really wanted to race and something X learned fast in life was if Jay wanted Jay got it. So their dad's gave in and took him and Jay to the race track in their cars to race. Jay was setting in her father's lap and X was in his fathers lap and they were off.

(Think of in the Movie when little speed was with Rex racing that's were I got the idea)

"Dad speed up" yelled X "I can't be beaten by a girl"

"X" laughed Speed "Your going to learn sooner or latter you will spend half you time being beaten by a girl."

"Daddy Faster" yelled little Jay "Faster Faster"

"Whatever you said Jaybird" laughed Ethan

Ethan pressed his foot down on the gas petal and then they went faster. X watched as the car got farther ahead of them.

"Dad we are going to lose" said X

"Ok ok" said Speed "Hold on tight."

Speed put his car in high gear and shot past them and won the race.

"Dad" said Jay "We lost"

"I know Jaybird but you can't be a sore loser" said Ethan

(at the same time)

"Yes dad we won" yelled X

"Yes" said Speed "but don't be a sore winner"

(Both of them together)

"So what do we say" they asked

Both the kids got out of their cars and look at each other.

"Good race" they said at the same time

Both adults laughed

"Come on" said Speed "Lets get you two home before your moms start to worry"

"And don't tell your moms we took you racing in our cars they would have our tails" said Ethan.

"Hey X" said Jay

"Ya" said X

"I wouldn't get use to that" said Jay in the sweetest tone "you know beating me because I don't enjoy losing"

Both the dads stood there not believing what they were hearing. Then little Jaybird skip to the cars and look at everyone smiled that smile that could melt your heart and said "I thought we were leaving"

_End Flashback_

X smiled at that memory as he was leaving his room. He was ready to get to Mrs. Winn's class. He wanted to see if Jay could keep that promise she made all those years ago.

X walk into the dinning hall and saw everyone. Well not everyone he didn't see Jay and Tristan. He walk over to were Annalise was sitting with Jesse and Jared.

"Hey Annalise" said X kissing her cheek "Have any of you seen Tristan or Jay?"

"No" said Annalise "I don't know why you still like her you haven't seen her in years."

"Stop Annalise" said X "You don't understand. Both of our families grew up together. I promised them with she was born I would look after her."

"What are you talking about" asked Annalise

"Nothing" said X

_Flashback_

"It's a girl" said Ethan running out into the waiting room

"Awww" said Trixie "can I go see them"

"Ya Trix" said Ethan

As Trixie walked back to see Ava and the new little girl Speed walked up to Ethan

"It changes everything doesn't" said Speed "Now it's all about that little child."

"Yep" said Ethan "Her name is Jay Avon Love"

"X come here" said Speed

"Ya dad" asked X

They all walked over to the room that held the babies and looked into the glass.

"X do you see that little baby girl" asked Speed pointing to Jay

"Ya" said X

"Well her name is Jay and I want you to look after her no matter what" said Speed "Can you promise me that"

"Sure dad" said X

Even though X was young he intended to keep that promise

_End Flashback_

That was one of the earliest memories X had of his family and of Jay and the Loves

"Come on" said Speed walking by their table "It's time for Mrs. Winn's class and to see Jay race."

X walked outside to the track to have Mrs. Winn's class. Everyone was ready to see Jay race.

"Before Jay races I need to tell you some things about her." Said Mrs. Winn "I am sorry X"

X just nodded his head

"Jay Love is the daughter of the Racer Ethan Love and his wife and 2nd hand Ava. Ethan and Ava were best friends with the Racer family. When Speed Racer went into hiding Ethan and Ava went with them and they took their 3 year old daughter with them. It was said that Ethan and Ava knew all of Speed Racer's secrets that is why they have been in hiding with them. No one has seen Ethan, Ava, or their daughter Jay since then."

Everyone was silent. X could feel the eyes on him but he would look at anyone.

Just then they heard a car engine sound coming their way. X look up with everyone else and down the track came a pitch black and yellow car. X knew that car he could never forget it. The Jaybird. He was sure when he saw Jaybird printed in yellow on the back of the car.

The car doors opened and out stepped two people. From the passengers side came Tristan wearing all black. Black pants, black shoes, and a black shirt. The black shirt had Jaybird written on the front and Tristan on the back in yellow letters. From the drivers side came Jay wearing an all black racing suite. She pulled of her black helmet with Jaybird written in yellow on it letting her hair flow down. One thing the stuck out to X was the Ethan Love symbol on her left arm and the Speed Racer symbol on her right.

Everyone was staring. Jay was smiling.

Then Jay looked at X. "Do you recognize this car X?" she asked

"How could I forget that car." said X "God I remember when they made the first Jaybird for your 3rd birthday."

"I also remember the first day you wrecked it." Said X laughing

"Shut up" said Jay

"Ok" said Mrs. Winn " Jay show us what you got."

Jay raced amazing. X hadn't seen anything like it and by the looks on everyone's faces neither had they. Annalise was so mad.

"Well done Ms. Love" said Mrs. Winn

"Thank you" said Jay

"I do have one question for you though" said Mrs. Winn "if you don't mind"

"No" said Jay "Not at all"

"Why the two symbols on you arms" she asked

Jay looked down at her arms and smiled then said "I had to give montage to the two people who taught me everything. My dad and Speed Racer."

"Does what side they are own matter" asked Lucy

"It does" said Jay

Jay looked at X and X smiled

"You see when our dads work together during a race" X started "They would block people between them. Love on the left and Racer on the right. How it was always going to be they would tell us."

X went to bed that night smiling

(with Annalise, Jesse, Jared, and Annalise's dad)

"Dad you have to stop her" yelled Annalise "She is going to ruin everything with me and X"

"No Annalise" said Zile "I will stop her you just wait"

"Promise Dad" asked Annalise

"Yes honey" said Zile "Now you and Jesse and Jared get back to you rooms. I will take care of everything"

(back to X's point of view)

X woke up Saturday morning thinking about what he wanted to do today.

X deiced to get the Shooting Star a wash

As he was washing his car Jay pulled up beside him.

"Well look at this" she said rolling her window down "Big bad X Racer washing his own car"

"hahaha Jay you are so funny" said X

"What X don't you have people do this for you" she asked smiling

"You know our dads told us to always wash are own cars." Said X "Which I am guessing is why you are her."

"Your right" said Jay "do you mind sharing the water and the space"

"Not at all" said X smiling "I could use the company"

When she got out X noticed she was wearing a zebra stripped bathing suite. It took all X had just to look away. Why did she have to wear a bathing suite thought X. Well it wasn't weird X was wearing one but she looked so good in it. X shouldn't be thinking that said X he had Annalise. It wasn't Annalise he was thinking about now.

"Do you remember washing cars with our dads cars" Jay said smiling

"Ya" said X. X was thinking that she didn't look nearly as good in a bathing suite as she did now.

"I remember how you loved to be splash with the hose." Said X holding the hose smiling

"X don't" she yelled but it was to late X shot her with the hose.

"You are going to pay" yelled Jay laughing

Then X and Jay fought throwing water at each other. When they were done they both were soaked and laughing lying on the ground.

The next day Annalise was furious

"What is this" she yelled throwing a magazine down.

X was sitting at the lunch table with Jay, Tristan, Speed, Lucy, and Connor. Everyone looked at the magazine then their eyes got wide. In the magazine were some photos from X and Jay's water fight the other day. There were lots of picture of them but the worst one was on the cover. It was Jay sitting on top of X while X splashed her with water.

"Come on Annalise" X said "We were just having fun"

"Just having fun" yelled Annalise getting everyone in the dinning hall attention

"Annalise don't make a scene" said X

"oh what" yelled Annalise "you don't want people to know about you little romance with Miss. Jay. Why don't want people to know you a cheater"

"It's not like that Annalise" said X "We are just friends"

"You Just Frie…"Annalise stopped short. X looked at her. She was looking down at X wrist. X looked down too. Crap he thought. He had forgotten to put his wrist band on. (I know he doesn't have one in the show but he needs one for my story.)

"When did you get that" yelled Annalise pointing at his tattoo

Everyone was trying to see it now.

"Annalise stop" yelled X

"When" yelled Annalise

"It was my first tattoo before my X" yelled X

"Really how convenient" yelled Annalise

"Stop it Annalise. Just stop it" yelled X "I can't do this anymore. I can't date you anymore"

X got up and left.

After X left so did Annalise

"Did anyone see what the tattoo was" asked Speed

"I didn't see it. I didn't even know he had another tattoo" said Lucy "but whatever it was it made Annalise very mad."

"I doesn't matter now we got to get to the race." Said Connor

Annalise, X, Speed, and everyone else who was racing were getting there pictures taken by the reporters.

All the reporters cared about was talking to X about Jay

"So X how long have you been seeing Jay" asked one reporter

"I am not seeing Jay" said X

"What about those pictures we saw" asked another

"We were just having fun" said Jay as she came to stand behind X. She was in street clothes because she wasn't racing

"Oh Ya" said Annalise hating not having the attention on her "What about how you have each others names tattooed on you wrist"

"What you have my name…" both X and Jay started

"We should talk" said X to Jay "Excuse us" he said to the reporters.

They went and stood by X's car. Both of the quiet.

"Can I see yours" ask Jay

"Only if I can see yours" said X

On Jays left wrist was his name X Racer written like he did when he had just learned to write. On X's left wrist was her name Jaybird Love written the same way.

"At least we know how to keep promise" laughed Jay

X won the race but that wasn't what was on the front page of every magazine. It was X and Jay are they in love. Beside the picture of them together was a picture of each one's tattoo of the others name.

**Ok! So there was my first Speed Racer Fanfiction. Tell me if you like. If you review I write more. So everyone REVIEW. I would love it. Also tell me about any of your stories you want me to read. I will have a look."**

**REVIEW**

**LOVE:**

**peaceANDloveANDhappiness**


	3. New Start

**Hey Everybody.**

**Hope you like this chapter I know it is shorter but I have been thinking about where I want it to go. REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW. If you REVIEW I will write faster.**

**love**

**peaceANDloveANDhappness**

It had been a week and a half since X and Annalise broke up. It was weird for X because all her could think about was Jay. Now he and Jay were closer than ever. He remembers the talk they had after his race.

_flashback_

"I can't believe you kept the promise about this too." said Jay running her fingers over his tattoo.

"why" asked X "you kept it."

"Ya but I thought you hated me." said Jay

"Jay I could never hate you. I was mad but mostly l missed you." said X

"Do you remember how our moms caught us trying to give each other tattoos when we were little" asked Jay

"Ya. We told them we wanted tattoos like theirs and our dads." laughed X "they said we would have to wait till we were older."

Jay started to cried

"Everything is going to be ok" said X brushing Jay's hair away and kissing her forehead

X knew he was having feelings for Jay now

_end flashback_

X knew today was going to be hard. Today was the anniversary of everyone going into hiding. This was Speed and Jay's first anniversary in the spotlight.

X was eating breakfast with Jay, Speed, Lucy, and Connor. X could tell something was wrong with Jay.

"Jay today is going to be fine" said X

"All those embarrassing videos are going to come out and everyone is going to be talking about us." said Jay.

"Come on" said X "Let's get this over with"

So X and Jay left for Mrs. Winn's room. When they got there they set down next to Speed, Lucy , and Connor. X could already feel everyone's eyes on them.

Mrs. Winn started class

"Good morning everyone" said Mrs. Winn

"I am sure everyone knows what day it is." said Mrs. Winn "before we start I need to tell X, Jay, and Speed I am sorry if this brings up bad things for you. Everyone needs to think before they say things because while X may be used to this Jay and Speed are not."

Mrs. Winn turned on the TV and everyone sat down to watch the main discussion on my dad and everything that happened.

(everything in _"I" _is on the TV)

_Reporter A: Good Morning everyone. I know you all know what today it. _

_Reporter B: How could someone not know. This is what everyone has been talking about today it the anniversary of when Speed Racer and Trixie went into hiding._

_Reporter A: Not only did Speed and Trixie go into hiding but their best friends Ethan and Ava Love went with them. The Love's also took their daughter Jay._

_Reporter B: Before we start lets watch some videos of the Racer and Love family_

_On the screen the Mach 5 came around the corner followed closely by the Love Car. When they crossed the finished line the doors opened and out of the Mach 5 came Speed Racer and his son X and out of the Love car came Ethan and his daughter Jay._

"_Daddy we have got to go faster next time" said Jay "I can't lose to them anymore"_

_The picture on the screen changed and it showed Speed pushing Jay in a swing while X was sliding down the slide._

_It changed again showing Ethan throwing Jay into the pool while X was jumping it. Trixie and Ava were on the side watching them._

_The picture changed again and it showed the Racer family and the Love family eating dinner together in the park._

_The picture changed one last time to the race track where Speed and Ethan were racing. Then it showed on the side where Trixie and Ava were cheering their husbands. This it showed next to them where X and Jay were sharing an ice cream and watching their dads race._

_Reporter A: It has been a big year for the Racer family mostly for X_

_Reporter B: I know not only has X been racing better than ever this year but he learned he has a brother than was hiding away from everyone. Then a few weeks ago he gets a another surprise when Jay Love comes to the racing school_

_Reporter A: Well it seems X doesn't mind her just coming back in_

_Reporter B: Well would anybody. They grew up together and I am sure he missed her. Not only that but she is beautiful and he must have some kind of feelings for her_

_Reporter A:Yes because they have each other's name tattooed on their wrist. If it was anywhere else I would cause as much trouble._

_Reporter B: If people don't this is a big deal because Speed and Trixie Racer have each other's name tattooed on each others left wrist. The same goes for Ethan and Ava Love._

_Shows on the screen their parents tattoos_

_Reporter A: So he has to have some kind of feeling for Jay if he would tattoo her name on his wrist something that was so special to his parents and her parents. The same goes for her._

_Reporter B: I wonder what there parents are thinking now_

_Reporter A: I guess we will just have to wait and ask them when they come out of hiding_

_Reporter B: If they come out of hiding_

_Reporter A: We hope everyone has a good day_

X could feel everyone's eyes on them. Then Jay's cell phone went off. Sorry Mrs. Winn I really need to take this. X knew who it was without looking.

Jay left to the room

She left X thinking that now he knew he liked her but did she like him?

**Sorry this is really short guys. I will try and make the next one better. Review and I write so don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Love **

**peaceANDloveANDhappiness **


End file.
